vier jaar later
by Leytonchillariefan
Summary: Peyton komt naar 4 jaar weer terug en alles is verandert
1. Chapter 1

Brooke & Peyton gaan naar 4 jaars weer naar Tree Hill. Ze gaan weer naar hun oude vrienden naar zo veel jaar weer terug zien. Peyton gaat haar Grote liefde Lucas Scott weer zien. Die ze ook al 4 jaar niet gezien heeft. Peyton denkt terug in de tijd (flashback)

Lucas zorgt al 4 jaar voor zijn kleine zusje na dat zijn moeder na de geboorte overleden is.Hij noemde zijn kleine zusje Elizabeth Karen Haley Scott.en haar roepnaam werdt Eliza.

Het was een heel mooi meisje en hij was trots op haar.Peyton was ook benieuwd naar Eliza,omdat ze toch er bij was toen ze geboren werdt en in die tijd met Lucas samen was.Maar ze is bang dat Lucas boos op haar is.Dat ze nooit geen contacht heeft opgenomen. Na dat ze in Los Angeles bleef.

Ze mist hem elke dag, en hoopt dat ze weer bij elkaar komen. Maar ze denkt dat Lucas met zijn leven verder is gegaan.En dat moest hij ook voor Eliza.Brooke zegt tegen Peyton waar denk je aan.

Ik denk aan Lucas & Eliza. Weet hij dat we komen.

Ja dat heeft hij van Haley gehoort.Ben ook zo benieuwd naar Jamie. Ja ik ook, hij is zo groot geworden.

Ja kleine kinderen worden groot.

Ze komen aan op de vluchhaven. En zien al Nathan staan.

Hoi Girls.

Hoi Nathan.

Ik haal jullie ff alleen op. Haley is met Lucas en de kids ff ergens naar toe.

Hoe gaat het met jullie. Met ons gaat het heel goed. En met jou.

Ja heel druk, met van alles en nog wat.

En veel nog aan het trainen.

Jullie vinden straks Jamie & Eliza echt cute. Want die zijn zo dadelijk erook.

Is Lucas er ook. Ja die is er gewoon bij.Begin maar niet over dat ene gelijk.

Want Eliza weet nix er van.

Ze komen bij het huis van de familie N Scott.

Haley komt al op hun af.

Allemaal blij om elkaar te zien.En dan komt Lucas met Jamie & Eliza naar buiten.Peyton kijkt naar haar Luke.En krijgt een traan in haar ogen.Lucas loopt op hun af. En geeft hun een grote hug.

En vraagt hoe het met ze gaat.

Peyton zegt is dat al Eliza & Jamie.Ja zegen de kids in koor.

Brooke loopt naar de kleine Jamie toe en zegt ik ben je Peettante Brooke.

En geeft ook de kleine Eliza een hug, maar die wil dat niet en loopt snel naar Lucas.

Sorry Brooke, Ze heeft het niet zo op vreemden.Eliza kijkt steeds naar Peyton.En laat haar grote broer los en loopt naar Peyton toe. En zegt ik ken jou.En Peyton zegt je was toch veel te klein om mij te herkenen.Ik ken jou van de foto.En ze slaat haar armen om Peyton heen.En lucas krijgt tranen in zijn ogen, en zegt dat doet ze nooit.

Zelfs niet bij me ex Lindsey.Daar moest ze nix van hebben.Ze mag jou Peyton,je hebt haar hart gestolen in 5 minuten tijd.Weten jullie hoe laat de anderen aankomen.Die komen morgen pas.

Hoe gaat het met schrijven. Ja daar gaat het heel goed mee.Ben met me 2e boek bezig. Een kinderboek.En dat ben ik samen met een vriendin van college. Ze tekent graag kinderstrips en zo. Dus die helpt mij met dit boek.Hij is bijna klaar en dan test ik hem natuurlijk bij Jamie & Eliza.En hoe gaat het met jullie werk.

Ja ik heb een eigen mode fabriek en Ja wil zo graag hier ook 1.

Ik heb ontslag genomen in Los Angeles. En wil graag voor me zelf beginnen.

Hoe staat het eigelijk met Tric.

Tric is leeg. Maar bestaat nog wel.Ik heb het 3 jaar geleden over gekocht.Ik kon het niet weg doen.

Peyton het was jou droom toen op Tric te hebben.En dacht als je ooit terug komt heb je Tric nog.


	2. Chapter 2

En ik had veel geluk met me eerste boek dat ik zoveel verdiende.En ja Deb wou het ook weg hebben. En ik had mijn deel van me moeder al.dus waarom zou ik het niet helemaal overnemen.Het heeft nog een jaar toen gelopen.Maar om Daar te zijn en Bij Eliza het werdt te moeilijk.En wou toch thuis zijn.

En nu verhuur ik het voor avonden. En dat brengt beetje geld op. Genoeg om het gebouw te houden.

Ik ben zo blij dat Tric nog bestaat. Heet het ook nog zo.

Ja de naam is er nog.Ik hoop dat je het weer in de oude styl wil brengen, het is jouw droom.

Ja maar dat was niet me belangrijkste droom.en dat ben ik ook kwijt geraakt.Maar nu heb ik me ene droom weer terug. En hoop dat de andere droom ook goed komt.Lucas zegt ik moet nu gaan, want moet snel boodschapen doen.En Nina komt om wat schetsen voor het boek te laten zien.Want deze maand moet het bij de editer zijn.Mag Eliza hier poosje blijven.Ik ben er vanavond weer.

Haley kan ik je straks nog ff spreken. Ik heb een namen, maar weet niet of die wel bij het boek past.en zullen samen kijken welke het leuks is.Nina weet het ook niet.

Zou ik ff zegen dat ik met je ga.

Ik ga ff met Lucas mee.Ben straks weer terug.

Eliza gaat dicht bij Peyton zitten.En vraagt of ze met haar wil spelen.

Nathan zegt tegen Peyton.Je hebt iets, want Eliza wil anders nooit van anderen weten. Behalve ons en Lucas.Hoe komt dat. Dat weten we niet.Ze wil zich niet hechten eraan.Ik vind het wel beetje sneu voor Brooke.Dat zou toch wel goed komen.Ik denk het niet. Want Lucas was heel poos met Lindsey en daar deed ze heel koel tegen.

Avond

Haley & Lucas komen weer terug, en hebben heel boek mee.

Ik wil jullie wat laten zien.Het is vandaag af gekomen.En Haley heeft geholpen om de naam te kiezen.

Het heet Alle Kinderen zijn Sterren in de nacht.

Wat mooi.Ja Morgen me Editer bellen.En dan gelijk opsturen. En als het goed is wordt het gebonden.

Het is heel mooi allemaal, Ik heb het vandaag gezien. Nina liet haar werk zien en mocht zelfs stukje lezen van Lucas. Ben benieuwd wat Lindsey er van vind.Ik hoop niet dat ze veel weg gaat halen, en ik weer opnieuw moet doen.

Eliza gaat lucas snel een knuffel geven. En zegt ik heb je gemist, ik heb jou ook gemist.En wat heb je allemaal gedaan.Ik heb met Peyton leuke dingen gedaan.Zo dat is leuk.Ik vind Peyton lief. Ik vind Peyton ook lief.Peyton komt er bij staan.,Wat hoor ik heb je gezellig met me zusje gespeeld. Ja het is echt een schatje.Ja ze is ook het belangrijkste in me leven.Ze is het enige wat ik nog van me moeder heb.Ze houdt echt van je. Dat kan je goed zien aan haar.Ze heeft een goed leven bij jou.

Soms ben ik bang dat ik het niet goed doe.Je doet het goed. Al zie ik dat allemaal niet.Maar als ik haar zie, hoe ze is.Je doet het goed.Heeft ze al bij Brooke gezeten.Nee daar komt ze niet bij in de buurt.

Na mij Haley Nathan, ben je de enige die echt zo ver met haar kon.Bij niemand heeft ze dat.

Op school gaat het redelijk goed.Maar wat dat is, we weten het niet.Misschien angst.

Dat zou goed kunnen,Ze heeft ook alleen maar jou. Ja en daarom heb ik toen ook gebroken met me ex.

Eliza raakte altijd in paniek als zei er was.En ja ik vond Eliza belangrijkere dan me relatie met Lindsey.

Ik heb nu nog contacht wegens dat ze me editer is. Maar verders niet meer.En toen werdt Eliza ook weer rustig. Maar jou mag ze en knuffelt ze zelfs.Ben daar zo blij om. Zou je het keer leuk vinden om dag met mij & eliza weg te gaan.Ja dat zou ik heel leuk vinden.

Ik ga de kleine boef maar menemen naar huis.En naar bed brengen.Heb je mijn nieuwe nummer.

Nee dat heb ik niet.06.72972257.Je kan me altijd bellen.Dag en als vroeger, dat weet je.

Lucas & Eliza zegen Haley & Nathan nog gedag en Vertreken.

Peyton gaat naar Brooke.Je hebt je plek weer gevonden hier he.

Ja, waar was ik zo bang voor.En die kleine wat is het een schatje.Brooke zegt, nou ik vind het geen schatje.Ik denk dat ze niet durft te geven.Ze ging wel naar jou.Hoe dat kan weet ik ook niet.

Ik hou nog steeds van hem.En ik wil hem terug.Ik hoop dat we ooit weer samen zijn.En een gezin kan vormen met Eliza.

Lucas zit bij zijn zusje. En kijkt hoe lief ze ligt te slapen.En zegt zachtjes tegen haar. Ben


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas zit bij zijn zusje. En kijkt hoe lief ze ligt te slapen.En zegt zachtjes tegen haar. Ben blij dat je Peyton mag.Ze is de liefde van me leven.Jij en zei zijn het belangrijkste in me leven.

Lucas gaat naar zijn pc en gaat online en ziet Peyton online.

Hoi Peyton

Hoi Lucas

Slaapt Eliza.

Ja die slaapt alse en engel.Zo lief.

Ik gebruikte me oude gevens.Ik heb deze nog,maar ook een andere.

Die zit op me laptop.Is meer voor werk en zo.

Lucas ik moet steeds aan je denken,sinds ik je weer gezien heb.

Ik heb jou ook steeds in me gedachten.Ik heb je zo gemist al die jaren.

Ik heb heel ff telefoon, ben zo terug.

Dat was over me boek en over 2 maanden, ga ik door de states.

Is een tour van een maand als de vorige. Toen kon ik Eliza nog mee nemen. Maar dat kan nou niet meer wegens school.

Wil je morgen ff langs tric.Ja heel graag.Ik moet nu echt gaan.Nog ff me mail checken,en dan echt naar bed.Moet er al weer vroeg uit.Ouderschap haha.

Ja ja dat gaat allemaal door. Ja en vind het helemaal niet erg.Ik ben de enige vader voor haar.Al ben ik haar broer.Ik hou daarom niet minder van der.

Tot morgen Peyton

Tot morgen Lucas.

De volgende dag.

Goedemorgen Eliza.

Wat wil je op je brood.De deur gaat open, en Eliza ziet Peyton en loopt naar haar toe.Peyton.

Dag schatje.

Hey Luke

Hey Peyton

Ik dacht lijkt me leuk om haar samen met jou naar school te brengen en daarna ff naar tric.

Gezellig,En je doet Eliza er plezier mee.Er is hier haast nix verandert.Nee.Maar we gaan het gauw wel veranderen.Maar we weten nog niet hoe we het willen gaan doen. We moeten nu snel gaan anders komen we te laat.En dat zou de eerste keer zijn.

Bij de school van Eliza en Jamie.

Hey Haley

Hey J Luke.

Dag oom Luke.

Eliza ga je mee naar binnen.Krijg ik nog een knuffel van je.

Lief he zegt Haley.

Ja die 2 houden echt van elkaar.Ze hebben ook alleen elkaar nog.

Eliza heeft Luke gered, hij was er echt kapot van.Ik heb er nog spijt van dat er niet was voor ze.

Gelukkig was jij er en Nathan. Ja hij moest het toch alleen doen met Eliza.

Wij gaan ff naar tric.Zien we jou later nog.

Peyton & Lucas komen aan bij tric.

Ongelofelijk, dat hij het gewoon in handen hebt, en eerst nog gewoon liep.

Je hoeft er niet veel meer aan te doen. Het is nog goed.

Je kan het zo heropen.Je mag er alles mee doen. Je bent eigen baas.

Ik schenk je de helft wat ik overgekocht heb van Deb.

Dat wil ik al heel lang.en ben blij dat ik het nu eindelijk aan je kan geven.

Heb al met me advocaat gebeld.En hij is met een nieuw contracht bezig. Waar op staat dat voor 50 jou eigendom is.Niemand kan tric van jou afpaken.Dus die angst hoef je niet te hebben.

Daar ben ik niet bang voor. Maar wel dat ik jou weer kwijt raak. Je raakt mij niet kwijt,


End file.
